Back to Reality
by Crystal Aurora
Summary: What would you do if people you never knew came up to you and told you everything you loved, your hopes, dreams, family, and friends were all unreal? Fake. nothing more than an illusion. That was what happened to May.
1. prologue

(A/N) This is the prologue to a new story I'm writing. This may seem confusing at first but it will all make sense later on.

I saw a burst of energy and manaphy appeared before me. His innocent smile made my heart melt and I temporarily forgot all my worries. Drew called out my name and that brought me back to reality. We were running out of time. I scooped up manaphy and ran as fast as I can towards the Ocean. It looked so peaceful as the waves splashed against the shore. But the scenery was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't believe we finally reached the ocean. Now our worries can finally end and it could go back to the way it used to be. Traveling, and earning ribbons, with my friends by my side. That's when it all went wrong.

A tall man with dark hair dressed in rags appeared before me. His dark eyes shone like a predator does when he knows he trapped his prey and his crooked smile made me shiver. He was a member of team Aqua. My legs buckled but I forced myself to not collapse. He took out a shiny pokeball and tossed it in the air when a huge explosion threw me on my back. I felt like I had broken every bone in my body. I had bruises all over and my left leg was bent back at a strange angle. The last thing I heard was Drew calling my name before I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Author Note- I will be posting the first chapter hopefully somewhere around March. I'm sorry but I've been so busy lately I didn't have any time to write. I've been thinking of writing this for weeks but what stopped me was I wasn't sure If I could finish this, and my computer had some problems so I lost this doc the first time and had to rewrite it. I know I haven't updated my other story "Here Again" in a while and I hope to get to that soon too. So please review and let me know what you think. I have the basic plot worked out but if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	2. Familiar Stranger

(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry again for updating so late. I guess I got behind again, but I'm trying my best to update faster. The story still might seem a bit confusing but I promise it will make sense later on.

I sigh in relief as I sat down in my desk seconds before the bell rung. Alice came up to me with a big grin stretched across her face.

"Wow May, almost late again huh?" She asked teasingly.

"Hey_, almost_, I'm doing much better than last year."

Alice laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But this is only orientation. What will you do when school starts?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I'll figure something out."

"Aren't you looking forward to this year? It's going to be so much fun since we're both going to live at the school."

Just then a tall woman came in and started passing out papers for us to fill with information about ourselves. Ugh I groaned, school hasn't even started and I already have paperwork. I look back at Alice and found that she already had the first page done. I look down on my own empty paper and began writing. The first blank had "D.O.B." beside it. I sat there staring at it for a few minutes before I finally realized I don't know what to write. How could I not know my own birthday? I searched my brain for any evidence but came up with nothing. Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Hey on the second to last page where it said favorite hobbies, what did you put? I put down shopping but I don't want to get in trouble again since last time they said it wasn't 'acceptable' and that-"

She finally noticed I still haven't written anything yet.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you written anything?"

"I can't remember my birthday," I whispered softly. Alice gave me a strange look.

"It's May 1st. How can you forget that? Your parents named you May because you were born on the first of May.

"Oh" was all I could say. It made perfect sense but for some reason I kept on thinking there was more to it than that. When Alice realized I still wasn't writing anything she grabbed the papers out of my hand and started writing furiously. She finished right before the woman started collecting them. We walked to the cafeteria. There were already many people there. A few I knew walked by us and waved.

"Thanks for helping me back there," I say.

"No problem but seriously May, forgetting your own birthday?"

"I don't know what happened. I just couldn't remember my birthday for a second. By the way what did you put for the favorite hobbies one?"

"Shopping" she says with a grin.

"Alice! You know I hate shopping. I probably wouldn't go shopping at all if it wasn't for you always dragging me with you every time you go shopping."

"Oh well, you own me anyway, besides I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one who put that."

I roll my eyes. Alice can be so impossible at times. As I turned around something caught my eye. A few feet away form us was a boy I never seen before. He had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face. He had the strangest jade colored hair. There were a few girls surrounding him. Alice nudged me telling me orientation was almost over and we need to go. But I completely ignored her. The bell rung and everyone all rushed out of the cafeteria. He turned around and we made eye contact for a second before he flipped his hair and walked away. Familiarity rushed through me. I felt like I've known him forever but that's impossible since I've never seen him until now.

Author note- Hope you liked the first chap. It's still very confusing but trust me it will all make sense soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions. I'll try to update in the next month or so but I'm not making any promises. I'm very busy and even though I really like this story's plot so far and already have the basic outline for the next few chapters, I want to update "Here Again" first before I write anymore for this one.


End file.
